DORMITORY LIFE
by Araranii
Summary: "Just an ordinary story about their dormitory life." [GOT7 Members]


**ONESHOOT │ DORMITORY LIFE**

"Just an ordinary story about their dormitory life." [GOT7 Members]

 ** _Beautiful morning in GOT7's dorm._**

KRINGGGGGG!

Alarm di kamar Jaebum dan Youngjae sudah berbunyi puluhan kali, namun ketika matahari bersinar dengan terang di langit, mereka berdua belum bangun juga.

Jaebum yang bangun lebih dulu dari Youngjae lalu mematikan semua alarm di kamar mereka. Entah berapa jumlah alarm tersebut. Jaebum kemudian mencuci muka di kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia membangunkan Youngjae.

"Yah, Youngjae-yah! Bangun! Youngjae-yah," ujar Jaebum sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Youngjae.

Jaebum menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Dulu ketika pertama kali debut, Jaebum tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia sangat temperamental dan tidak sabaran. Seandainya kejadian seperti ini terjadi di masa itu, dia mungkin sudah murka. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia sudah mulai berubah.

Jaebum membiarkan Youngjae yang masih terlelap. Dia kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa buah segar.

Jaebum menghampiri _member_ lain yang sedang sarapan. Sepertinya Manajer mereka sudah memberikan sarapan pagi untuk para _membe_ r.

"Dari Seung Hoon-Hyung?" tanya Jaebum.

"Yeah," jawab Bambam.

"Sisakan untukku dan Youngjae."

"Kami akan menghabiskan ini kalau Youngjae belum bangun juga," goda Jackson.

Jaebum langsung memelototi Jackson. "YAH!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung!"

Jaebum kembali menuju kamarnya dan Youngjae. Ternyata Youngjae sudah bangun dan duduk di ranjang mereka. Namun sepertinya nyawa Youngjae masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya di dalam dirinya. Karena matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Youngjae segera bangun dan sarapan!"

Youngjae masih belum memberikan respon. Jaebum hanya membiarkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Youngjae sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Dia berdiri dan kemudian melepaskan _jacket_ -nya yang dia gunakan untuk tidur. Namun kegiatan bangun paginya itu membuat Jaebum yang terkenal sebagai orang paling cinta kebersihan di GOT7 murka.

"YA! Kenapa kau taruh jacketmu di situ?"

Youngjae hanya melengos dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar. Jaebum yang melihatnya langsung mendecakkan lidahnya. Apa-apaan ekspresi polos yang ditunjukkan bocah itu?! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aish! Aku ini Hyung-mu, Choi Youngjae!" Keluh Jaebum.

Jaebum kemudian mengambil _jacket_ Youngjae dan menaruhnya di tempat pakaian kotor.

Jaebum menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di dapur kecil _dorm_ mereka. Dia lalu memakan sarapannya sambil menunggu giliran mandi. Karena sekarang kamar mandi sedang digunakan oleh Youngjae.

Jaebum hanya mendengus saat melihat kegiatan _lovey-dovey_ di hadapannya.

Sang _member_ tertua, Mark, sedang disuapi oleh Jinyoung. Kekanakan sekali menurut Jaebum. Bukannya dia iri ya, tapi Mark kan punya tangan sendiri.

Lalu Bambam dan Yugyeom yang hanya makan coklat dari tadi. Mereka ini tidak takut sakit perut apa? Belum lagi belasan bungkus _jelly_ di meja makan yang entah datang dari mana.

"Jackson sudah berangkat?" tanya Jaebum.

Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jackson-Hyung punya kegiatan individu sampai sore nanti."

"Kalian tidak ada jadwal?"

"Tidak, Jaebum-Hyung. Kita hanya akan dirumah seharian ini," jawab Bambam.

"Baiklah. Gunakan waktu libur ini dengan baik."

 ** _Sorrowful midday for maknae-line._**

"Yah, Yugyeom-ah, dimana orang-orang?" tanya Bambam pada Yugyeom yang baru saja masuk ke kamar.

"Jaebum-Hyung dan Youngjae-Hyung sedang tidur. Jinyoung-Hyung ada di kamar Mark-Hyung, mereka sedang, em, entahlah. Hanya kita yang tersisa."

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin makan sambil menonton televisi. Tapi di dapur belum ada makanan," keluh Bambam. "Apa kita harus meminta bantuan yang lainnya untuk membuatkan kita makanan?"

"Tidak mungkin kita meminta bantuan Jaebum-Hyung."

"Kalau begitu tanyalah Mark-Hyung!"

Yugyeom langsung mendengus ketika mendengar perintah Bambam. Bambam lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan namun tingkahnya lebih kekanakan dibandingkan Yugyeom yang jelas-jelas adalah maknae. Yugyeom hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia lansung menuju ke kamar Mark.

Dia kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Mark beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar.

"Hyung?!"

Yugyeom kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan Bambam. "Mereka tidak menjawab. Mungkin mereka juga sedang tidur."

Bambam mulai frustasi setelah mendengar perkataan Yugyeom. Dia benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. "Lalu kita harus makan apa?"

"Telpon saja Seung Hoon-Hyung," jawab Yugyeom.

Bambam mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Dia kemudian menghubungi _manager_ -nya. Namun setelah beberapa saat telepon tersambung , _manager_ -nya tidak menjawab telpon darinya.

"Dia tidak menjawab," keluh Bambam.

"Apa bahan makanan yang tersisa?"

Bambam dan Yugyeom kemudian melangkah menuju dapur _dorm_ mereka. Mereka membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan sedikit bahan makanan yang bisa digunakan.

"Hanya ramen dan bean paste."

Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah tidak, tidak! Kau ingat waktu kita melakukan kompetisi Master Chef waktu itu? Aku tidak mau makan bean paste lagi!"

"Berarti kita hanya bisa makan ramen?"

"Yah, bagaimana lagi kan?"

Mereka berdua pun memasak ramen. Hanya ramen biasa, tidak ada bahan tambahan sama sekali. Hal itu membuat kedua maknae ini masih kelaparan.

Bambam yang masih kelaparan kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu ke seluruh penjuru _dorm_. Sialnya, dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Yugyeom-ah, kita kehabisan ice cream!"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Haruskah kita melakukan grocery shopping?"

Bambam dan Yugyem bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Mereka mencari topi, kacamata, dan _jacket_ untuk penyamaran. Mereka harus melakukan penyamaran karena GOT7 menjadi begitu populer tahun ini. Mulai banyak orang-orang yang mengenali mereka sebagai anggota GOT7.

Selain itu, sebenarnya mereka tidak boleh keluar _dorm_ kecuali atas izin _manager_ mereka. Namun Bambam dan Yugyeom terlanjur kelaparan. Jadi mereka nekat keluar dari dorm.

Yugyeom melihat lagi ke arah kaca di depannya. "Apakah aku tidak terlihat seperti Yugyeom GOT7 lagi?"

"Ya," jawab Bambam "Penyamaran kita sempurna!"

Yugyeom kemudian melihat penampilan Bambam. Dia hampir saja tertawa. Karena penampilan Bambam untuk penyamaran ini begitu unik dan menggemaskan.

"Hapus saja semua make up itu. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mengenalimu," goda Yugyeom.

"YA! Kim Yugyeom, aish!" Bambam membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka dengan kesal. "Aku ini tampan, dengan atau tanpa make up tahu!"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kaki menuju _super market_ yang dekat dengan _dorm_ mereka. _Super market_ itu hanya berjarak 200 meter dari _dorm_ mereka. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap kelelahan setelah berjalan selama 5 menit.

Setelah mengelilingi seluruh penjuru _super market_ , akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"ICE CREAM!" Seru Bambam.

Yugyeom lalu mengikuti Bambam. Dia mengambil salah satu _ice cream_ dan melihat keterangan yang tertera di bungkus _ice cream_ tersebut.

"Ini rasa baru!"

"Kita beli yang ini! Ini, ini, ini, dan juga ini! Juga ini!" Ujar Bambam sambil mengambil semua _ice cream_ yang dia inginkan dan menaruhnya di _trolley_ yang didorong oleh Yugyeom.

Meskipun sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan sesi belanja mereka. Mereka bahkan mengambil _pork belly_ , _chicken_ , dan lainnya yang tidak termasuk dalam daftar belanja mereka.

"Kita tidak boleh melewatkan sample gratis!" Seru Bambam ketika melihat _spot sample_ gratis di _super market_.

Mereka terlarut dalam _euphoria_ saat _grocery shopping_. Dua jam setelah melakukan _grocery shopping_ , barulah mereka berada di depan meja kasir.

Bambam menyerahkan kartu ATM-nya pada pegawai kasir.

Bererapa saat kemudian sang pegawai berkata, "Maaf tapi kartu ini tidak bisa digunakan."

"APA?!" Kaget mereka berdua.

Kali ini giliran Yugyeom yang mengeluarkan ATM-nya. "Coba punyaku."

"Kartu ini juga tidak bisa digunakan."

Bambam dan Yugyeom saling melihat satu sama lain. Bencana! Bagaimana bisa uang yang baru mereka terima dua minggu lalu kini sudah habis?

"Apakah kita harus menelpon yang lainnya?" tanya Yugyeom.

Bambam hanya bisa mengangguk.

Yugyeom mengeluarkan teleponnya dan mulai menelpon sang _Leader_. "Jaebum-Hyung," ujar Yugyeom dengan takut.

Yugyeom kemudian menjelaskan masalahnya pada Jaebum. Jaebum terdengar marah. Namun meskipun dia marah, Jaebum tetap datang ke _super market_ untuk membantu kedua maknae.

"YA! Kalian kabur dari dorm?!" Teriak Jaebum.

Bambam langsung histeris setelah melihat kedatangan Jaebum. "HYUNG! Bantu kami!"

Jaebum tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengambil ATM-nya dan menyerahkannya pada kasir _super market_. Setelah itu dia mengambil _bill_ belanjaan kedua maknae dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Bambam dan Yugyeom mengikuti Jaebum dari belakang sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan diam. Kedua maknae sedang menyiapkan mental mereka untuk menerima ceramah dari sang _Leader_.

Jaebum membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka dengan emosi membara.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh kalian!" Kesal Jaebum.

"Aku hanya memakai kartuku selama dua kali, Hyung," jelas Yugyeom.

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Potong Jaebum saat Bambam baru saja membuka mulutnya. "Ini akan kucatat sebagai hutang. Kalian harus membayarnya ketika kalian menerima gaji dari agensi bulan depan. Mengerti?"

Jaebum lalu meninggalkan kedua maknae dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan mereka.

"Aku turut berduka cita untuk dompet kalian," ujar Jinyoung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Mark.

"HYUNG!" Teriak kedua maknae

 ** _Lonely Night in GOT7's Dorm._**

Jackson yang baru pulang dari kegiatan individunya langsung berbaring di kasurnya karena kelelahan. Dia tidak melihat Mark di kamar. Mungkin malam ini _roommate_ -nya itu menginap di kamar lain.

Jackson bangun setengah jam kemudian. Dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk minum susu sebelum tidur. Dia berharap tingginya bisa bertambah. Dua centi meter pun tak apa.

Keadaan _dorm_ begitu sepi. Padahal ini masih jam setengah sembilan malam. Jackson kemudian mengunjungi kamar Jaebum dan Youngjae.

"Hyung. Tidak ingin memesan makanan?" tanya Jackson pada Jaebum yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Kau lapar?"

"Sangat!" Jawab Jackson. "Kalian semua sudah makan?"

"Belum." Jaebum meraih _smartphone_ -nya. "Aku akan pesan pizza. Kau bangunkan yang lain."

Jackson lalu menuju ke kamar maknae- _line_. Dia membangunkan Bambam dan Yugyeom. Dia juga membangunkan Jinyoung. Terakhir dia ingin membangunkan sang _roommate_. Namun Mark ternyata belum tidur dan sedang asyik memainkan _smartphone_ -nya di pojok dapur.

"Kau disini?"

"Hm," sahut Mark.

"Aku pikir kau ada di kamar Jinyoung."

Jackson berlari kecil menuju pintu _dorm_ setelah mendengar bell berbunyi. Jackson langsung tersenyum karena mencium aroma pizza dari balik pintu.

"Wah! Pizza kami!"

Jackson membantu sang pengantar pizza yang sepertinya kewalahan membawa 7 _box_ pizza ukuran jumbo.

Jackson lalu memanggil Jaebum. "Jaebum-Hyung! Pizza-nya sudah datang!"

Jaebum yang mendengar panggilan Jackson langsung mengambil dompetnya. Ia lalu membayar tagihan pizza itu . Sebagai seorang leader, dia memang harus bertanggung jawab atas _member_ -nya.

Semua _member_ sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu dan masing-masing sudah mendapatkan makanannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian acara makan malam itu sudah selesai. Para _member_ membereskan sisa makanan dan mencuci semua piring kotor. Setelah itu mereka bergegas melakukan kegiatan sebelum tidur mereka. Yaitu membersihkan _make up_ yang menempel di wajah mereka sejak pagi hari.

Bambam yang selesai dengan kegiatan sebelum tidurnya lalu mengambil bantal dan guling dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar Mark dan Jackson.

"Hyung~ Aku tidur disini ya?"

"Ya. Lagi pula Mark malam ini menginap di kamar Jinyoung," jawab Jackson.

"Yey! Terima kasih, Hyung!" Seru Bambam yang kemudian menaruh bantal dan gulingnya di kasur Mark. Dia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di kasur Mark.

"Ah, jadi begini rasanya tidur dikamar ini!" Ujar Bambam.

Padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya Bambam tidur di kamar Mark dan Jackson. Bisa dibilang, hampir setiap malam dia pasti menginap di kamar kedua Hyung-nya itu. Namun entah kenapa dia selalu merasa setiap malam adalah kali pertama dia tidur di kamar itu.

Karena kenyaman yang diberikan oleh kamar kedua Hyung-nya tersebut, beberapa menit kemudian Bambam pun sudah terlelap dengan nyaman .

Yugyeom yang baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi hanya bisa mendengus karena hari ini dia terpaksa tidur sendirian lagi. Dasar _roommate_ kurang ajar! Dia selalu meninggalkan Yugyeom setiap malam.

 _Poor, Yugyeom. He's always alone!_

 **END**


End file.
